Dearest Katara
by Simply Enchanted
Summary: This was seemingly the only way Aang could tell Katara his feelings for her without actually telling her.


Hello. This is my first Avatar fic. And yes, it's Kataang. There just doesn't seem to be enough.

I'm not entirely sure at what point this takes place. I think when they were living in Ba Sing Se would be the best fit.

Enjoy. :)

* * *

Aang shut the door behind them. At long last, they were gone. Sokka, Katara, and Toph had spent a good portion of the morning getting ready to spend the day in the city. Now that the three of them had departed into the city to shop, earthbend, cause chaos, or do whatever their little hearts desired, Aang would have the whole house to himself if not for the whole day, a few hours.

He made his way to the little table set up in the corner of the room in the centermost room in the house. There, he found some parchment, a small bowl of ink, and a brush. Carefully, he took the brush and carefully dipped it in the ink, and held it over the parchment.

What he was about to do was something that he felt needed to be done. Sokka would call him unmanly, Toph would definitely tease him, and Katara, his sweet and lovely Katara would undoubtedly blush in embarrassment. But this was seemingly the only way Aang could tell Katara his feelings about her without actually telling her. Once again, Aang dipped his brush in to the ink, stirred it around, and gathered his thoughts about what to say. His brushed touched the parchment as his thoughts and feeling spilled out onto the paper and into his letter as he began to write...

_Dearest Katara,_

_There's so many things that I wish I could say to you, but I just can't seem to work up the courage to say them. At least not to you personally. Every time I try, I panic or something interrupts us. So, I guess this is the best way to just say it. For now at least, or until I find it in myself to say it to you in person._

_I love you._

_I always have._

_And it pains me to think that you will never see this letter. I'm too embarrassed to give it to you. What would Sokka and Toph say? And more importantly, what would you say? Would you think I was crazy, disgusting, or too young, for a guy so simple like me, to love a girl as beautiful as you? Or would you relieved, flattered, and swollen with pride as I would? I like to think better of the second. Perhaps your optimism has rubbed off on me. But you know Sokka. I don't really think he'd care who I was if he knew that I was in love with his little sister. You of all people know how overprotective he gets. And what about Toph? She always seems to find a joke out of everything. I undoubtedly know that she would make fun of me. Of us._

_Sometimes, I wonder. I wonder how you don't know that I'm completely in love with you. It seems to me that I've made it obvious. I guess not. Or maybe you're just ignoring me because you're not interested. I wouldn't know though. I was, after all, raised by monks. But still, every time I try, I feel like you push me away a little more._

_Yes, I know that now is not the best time to be thinking of love and relationships with Sozin's Comet arriving soon. And, I know that as the Avatar I have to solve the world's problems and bring an end to this war for humanity's sake. And I will because the people I love most are here and depending on me to do so. Especially you, Katara. _

_Maybe when that happens, you will finally realize that I love you and what I would do to protect you. _

_But what about that possibility that I won't survive the battle? You'd be here all alone. I suppose you might find someone new. Perhaps that powerful bender Aunt Wu told you about in that Earth Kingdom village. I always thought maybe that bender would be I, considering who I am, but I know that I'm not the only powerful bender in the world so... maybe not._

_I suppose the best option for me at the moment is to just wait. The monks taught me that patience was a virtue. We still have plenty of time. I just don't know if I can wait much longer. _

_Love, _

_Aang._

Just as Aang finished the final stroke of his brush, footsteps were heard from outside the house. Voices of his friends grew closer as they approached the door. Aang scrambled about the room trying to clean up his mess. He grabbed the letter and hid it in his tunic while trying to clean up the mess he made. Sokka obnoxiously burst through the door moments later sporting a rather exotic looking hat just as Aang finished cleaning. Katara followed him in, carrying a large bag of food. Toph trailed in behind her, covered head to toe in dirt, a look of satisfaction on her face, no doubt the result of hours of mindless earthbending.

"Hey, Aang," Katara greeted him cheerfully as she set the bag on the table he'd been working on. "How was your day?"

"Good,"

"That's nice. Did you do anything interesting while we were gone?" Katara asked as she removed a few items from the bag to prepare them for dinner.

Aang blushed, "Um...No," he said before nervously slipping from the room.

Later that night, after everyone was asleep, Aang removed the letter from his tunic, and with the little firebending he knew, destroyed the letter. He would tell her eventually.

* * *

Review? :)


End file.
